Ms. Nature
Appearance Ms. Nature had short light brown hair with pink flowers in her hair, and her eyes are dark brown. She has a light brownish tan skin, Ms. Nature often wears a green scarf she made herself, and an orange jacket. As well as a light green dress with yellow and orange boots. All of her clothes color were naturally made with natural colors of varieties of plants.Ms. Nature is 5'8 and 137 pounds. She is 56 years old, though she young for her age. The outfit you see is her outfit she wears to school, her hero outfit is green and brown unitard. History Ms. Nature became a member of L.O.R.D at the age of 31, she went to college to become a math teacher. One day she was confronted by a hero named Sunray who asked her help end the crime-rate in Sin City. Ms. Nature agreed to help the hero, Ms. Mature caught the interest in a rival villain named Draugr when she first joined. He was a Deadling and she was a Treemite natural enemy they are. Ms. Nature was a famous villain as one of the founding members of L.O.R.D. She currently teaches young heroes in the art of heroism, while balancing her life as a Math teacher. Her reasoning for becoming a hero is because she wants to preserve and protect all living creatures like most Treemites want to do. Though now she isn't as an active hero, now she leans more into her teaching job, trying to teach her students, though Sunray will calm Ms. Nature when she is needed for her hero work. She isn't seen by a lot of the members of the league, so many people don't know who she is, a lot of her students who are newer members to the league don't know that she is Ms. Nature. Though she would personally want to keep her private life and her hero life secret, sometimes it slips out when she has to protect somebody. Ms. Nature is a level 7 hero Personality Ms. Nature is a very strict teacher, but she is also very fair to her students. She is the same way as a hero. Ms. Nature can't stand dying flowers or injured people and will secret give a friendly life nudge or healing on them. She is calm and mature, even though sometimes she can't help herself from giving sassy remarks and comebacks so her enemies or a nagging student. Powers Plant creation: She is able to create plant *plants in general *Plant minions like spriggans and Ints *even giant plants like a man-eating fly plants to attack enemies, giant vines to wrap around an enemy. Summon nature related creatures to aid her in battle. Plant body parts *She is able to create vines from their body to wrap around their enemie, as well other times of plants. *Shapeshifting into nature like creatures Healing abilities: she is able to heal dying plants or injured people Forms Category:Characters